


Crystal B Team

by Blue_Topaz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapidot Anniversary Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Peridot leads the crystal B team





	Crystal B Team

It was a new day on earth now that all that business on home world had ended so well. Lapis and Peridot where going to the predetermined meeting place to start on their new jobs. Peridot had been assigned as the leader of the second crystal gems team and of course she would be doing that with Lapis at her side.

Arriving at Gregs car wash where Connie and Bismuth are waiting for them. Bismuth was in her normal outfit but Connie seems to have put on a new outfit after recent events. Connie how had on orange leather pants, green boots, with a greed shirt and a black sash that carried the new sword she got from Bismuth.

Peridot exclaimed at Connie, “Got yourself a new outfit eh? Gotta look good for your first day working with me as the glorious leader!” Peridot had posed and puffed out her chest as she said this which caused Lapis to giggle though she didn’t mind. Bismuth did some aplause which made Peridot take a small bow as well.

Connie smiled and said giggling, “I decided to go with colors that complements Stevens normal outfits” Connie was low-key blushing as she rubbed the back of her own head. The 3 gems all complemented her choice which gave her the cutest half proud half nervous smile.

Peridot then continues what they where there to talk about, “So we have our first mission as a team! We need to go over to Bismuths forge and make sure there are not any corrupted gems that had been missed over the years.” Peridot motions in the general direction where the mountain is. “We need to find any for next time the diamonds come to visit so that way they can be healed too.” Peridot finishes off the instructions with boistrousness.

The group nods all ready to go on their first mission as an official team. After heading to the nearest warp pad they teleport over to the gigantic mountain near the peak where the entrance is. The team taking in the crisp mountain air as they head towards the entrance.

As they get near the entrance Bismuth and Connie give each other a look they both know its time. Connie speaks up, “We need to cover a lot of ground today, so I suggest we split up into groups of two. That way we can be more efficient as your unit Peridot.” Connie used the last part of her sentence to play on Peridots excitement of being the leader to make it an easier sell.

With having everyone being called Peridots unit she agreed quickly. Peridot then said to add-on to that, “Yes, nice use of the idea i was about to suggested, the great leader Peridot gives you credit!” Peridot pats Connie on the shoulder while Lapis smiles enjoying Peridot brag and Bismuth just rolls her eyes.

Heading past the forge itself and deeper into the structure they eventually came across a split in the path. Peridot and Lapis went down the main path while Bismuth and Connie went down the side passage that had opened up since Peridot had last been here. The second they are alone Lapis starts to get a bit more chatty then usual which Connie and Bismuth expected.

This side path wasn’t really a new path, it was one Bismuth had opened up in perpetration for this mission. Unbeknownst to Peridot Connie and Bismuth had already cleared out the cave of hidden corrupted gems with Stevens help so they could make sure that those two got some romantic time alone to offset how busy everyone had been.

Steven had been able to tell for a while those two had some romantic tension and had enlisted Connie and Bismuth to help make sure it had the chance to blossom. The path Bismuth created leads to a hard to see higher level that fallows along the path that Lapis and Peridot are on. That way they could watch and try to subtly help if need be.

Peridot had noticed how much more talkative then usual Lapis was even for them being alone and was curious about the cause. “Is everything ok Lapis?” Peridot asked gently not wanting to upset her on accident. Slowly reaching her hand over Peridot takes Lapis’s into her own as she asked this.

Lapis had to think for a moment before she responded wanting to have the perfect words. Her mind raced as she tried to think of what to say her body starting to freeze up. Just then there was a sudden noise to her right that shocked both her and Peridot.

Bismuth had watched as Connie threw a rock that went just past Peridot and Lapis. She quickly whispered, “What are you doing Connie?” Wondering if the human had lost her mind before they came back. Bismuth had been prepared to jump down there herself before Connie had acted.  
Connie hissed back, “Lapis needed a distraction to lossen her up, they can do it on their own you’ll see!” Connie had known these two for longer then Bismuth and felt force wouldn’t been needed to get them to confess to each other. They where close to a breakthrough she could feel it.

Peridot didn’t notice anything out of place around where the sound was from just a few rocks. “Weird, i don’t see any possible thing that could have so rudely interrupted you like that.” Peridot said to Lapis with a mix of frustration and humor in her voice. Just as she turned around Peridot law Lapis kinda stiffly taking a very deep breath.

Lapis after getting shocked and feeling all the pressure drain away in that moment knew she had to get this out all at once. “Peridot i really want to be with you forever!” Lapis let out in one big burst in a manner that was very unlike her. This was too important for Lapis for her to worry about that kinda thing right now however.

Peridot, Connie, and Bismuth where all shocked at how to the point and up front Lapis had just been. Peridot stood there stunned as she proceed what had just happened. Lapis started to get nervous as Peridot stayed silent for a good few moments.

Peridot then leapt into Lapis’s trusting that she would catch her. Feelings Lapis’s arms wrap around her. Peridot looks up at the blue gem eyes shining with love. “Of course Lapis! I just wish you had asked sooner.” Peridot says like she had wanted to say that for a long time.

Bismuth and Connie where so excited to be watching this scene unfold that they leaned forward to far and fell through the hole they had been looking down landing with a hard crash behind Lapis and Peridot. The two of whom jump with surprise and turn around to see their teammates. Bismuth is the one to speak up first saying, “Congrats you two from the two of us!”

Lapis snorted then laughed whole heartedly. “You two where trying to make sure i got a chance to do that wheren’t you” Lapis asked slyly. Really thankful for what she was almost sure had just happened. Lapis was the happiest she had ever been in this moment.

Peridot while still not quite sure what was going on decided to just roll with it. “Good work team, please head back to the path you came from me and Lapis have important business to attend to!” Peridot barks out. Nuzzling into Lapis to try to get her real point across.

Bismuth and Peridot salute then quickly run out of the area to allow Lapis and Peridot to be alone. Lapis sat down and the two gems spent an afternoon together letting the others handle the mission for the day. Finding pure bliss in each others love on that day.


End file.
